Somewhere Only We Know
by MamaLadyKT
Summary: Day 2 of Mamo/Usa Week 2019. Late again. This theme is Memories. Planning big life changing events are difficult under the best of circumstances. Add in squabbling family and friends and it can quickly become a disaster. Usagi and Mamoru grapple with all that while trying to stay true to themselves. Set Post Stars.


Hi All I'm back, again late for day two of the Mamo/Usa Week! This is for Monday's theme: Memories. This one came to me last week and it just ran away. So much easier than my last fic that took me literal months to grind out. I will warn, because of the last minute nature of this one, it isn't beta'd and I'm completely crossed so, my editing is subpar at best. Fingerscrossed. if its too terrible I'll figure out a way to edit it and repost it, so just let me know.

Thank you so much to everyone who favorite-ed and followed my other story Resiliency! I am so overwhelmed! I hope everyone enjoys this one as much as they did the last.

Somewhere Only We Know

Usagi storms in and throws her purse to try and let out some of the frustration seeping from every pore in her body, intending for it to land on the couch. She turns toward the bedroom to rip off the rest of her suffocating outfit. Instead of a dull thud, the amount of power used propels the purse passed the couch, over the coffee table, knocking over a half-empty, abandoned coffee mug and the vase of flowers, both shattering upon hitting the ground with a loud crash and spilling its liquid contents, before hitting the sliding glass door to the balcony with an impressive bang, rattling it dangerously, and finally spilling all the contents inside the projectile accessory on to the now wet floor.

She freezes upon hearing the damage, shoulders scrunching up towards her ears even more than they were when she entered, before deflating entirely as defeat engulfs her frame. She sinks onto the bar stool, that is thankfully beside her. She hadn't made it passed the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Mamoru, who was sitting at his desk opposite the living room and had heard her the moment her key had been angrly shoved in the door, sat turned around in his seat, initially to greet her, but instead stayed quiet as he witnessed the carnage to the living room. His expression was impassive, and he smartly stayed quiet. She was growling into her arms that she now had her face buried in, hands pulling at her hair. He frowned and sighed before finally speaking.

"That bad, huh?"

Her head whipped up and around to fix him with a glare that surely would have dusted any youma on the spot, but soon melted back to a defeated exhaustion. Usagi had never been so done in her entire life. Upon seeing the expression on her face, Mamoru rose from his seat and walked toward her and hugged her.

"This isn't supposed to be like this! This is supposed to be fun and exciting and wonderful and... and, damnit MAGICAL! But everyone is fighting. And nothing is ready, no one can agree, NO ONE will listen to me..." she sobbed into his chest while he ran a soothing hand up and down her back. His chin resting on the crown of her head, he stared at nothing while his eyes narrowed. He had half a mind to go knock everyone's heads together and yell at them for ruining this for her.

"You're right, it shouldn't be like this."

"Being your bride has been my biggest dream forever now, in a beautiful elegant wedding, but with everyone at each other's throats, my father freaking out over how much everything costs, and no one's letting me pick anything, because 'THEY know me better than I know myself'," she paused while they both heard Minako and Rei's voices trying to outdo each other, in their minds, she sighed, "I find myself longing for our simple wedding in Elysion…"

* * *

_I walked across an empty land. _

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

The open field seemingly had no ending and no beginning. I went on and on as far as the eye could see. There was a gentle warmth to the air, the only sounds to be heard are that of the rustling leaves and the gentle stream that ran alongside a well-worn path, leading to only landmark, a white gazebo place atop a small knoll.

Inside, a boy, with striking white hair and eyes that betrayed his wisdom and true age, stood ready to officiate the forbidden joining of the heirs to two feuding kingdoms. Before him stood Endymion, tall and proud, in only his navy tunic and grey pants, no armor needed this day, ready to lay himself bare to the woman of his dreams. And Serenity, hair free of its royal styling, it cascaded in golden waves down her back. She too dressed simply yet stunningly in a flowing white gown of simple lace, the sleeves billowing out around her slender arms. Her only adornments, a navy sash to cinch her waist in the borrowed dress, and a crown of white flowers atop her golden head.

They came before the boy priest as merely a man and woman. Not prince or princess, not anointed heirs, brave warrior, or cunning noble, They stood before their officiant humbled and grateful. His willingness to unite them would be considered treason anywhere else. But not here within this sacred place. The only laws he obeyed were those of the Gods, who had no care for the desires of mortals, thus was their free will.

Besides, he wouldn't, couldn't refuse a couple more perfectly suited or obviously meant for each other than these two. The red string was clear as day. This was destiny.

For Helios, high priest of Elysian, Land of Dreams, there was no fear,only happiness, as he presided as officiant and witness.

"My friends, I am honored you have come to me. This is a joyous day," he smiled warmly at the two young people before him. Although their eyes never left each other, they returned his smile. "Let us begin.

"You stand together, in this heavenly place,

To vow loyalty, sanctity, fidelity and love to one each other,

It is the most solemn and sacred of promises that one person can make to another,

It is not to be entered into lightly but to be honored and cherished, as you will one an other.

There will be challenges, trials, times that test us,

But with the person you have chosen to stand beside you,

I have faith that there is nothing you cannot conquer, together

Or for one an other.

Endymion, do you stand before me of willing heart, ready to pledge yourself, to Serenity?

Do you vow to honor and love her, forsaking all others, from this day forward?"

" I do" he grinned, glimpsing her his teeth, a true smile.

Serenity, do you stand before me of willing heart, ready to pledge yourself, to Endymion?

Do you vow to honor and love him, forsaking all others, from this day forward?"

"I do" came her breathless and delighted reply. She bit her lower lip to contain her excitement, eyes wide and rising onto her toes and then back down, shoulders hunching slightly to accentuate how giddy she was. He swallowed down a laugh and Helios chuckled, amused at this girls pure joy.

"As a symbol of your unwavering troth, you shall now exchange rings. They shall encircle your hands infinitely, as does your love encircle your heart."

The couple took the rings they had for each other out of their respective pockets, but instead of placing them on each others finger, as they wished so much to do, attached to them were long chains, allowing them to wear them as necklaces under their clothing. The chains were long enough to allow for the rings themselves to rest near their hearts. He easily placed her chain, so light and delicate he could barely see it against her skin, around her neck and watched, entranced as the ring disappeared between her breasts. Helios cleared his throat, and Endymion had the decency to blush at having been caught. Serenity giggled before gesturing for him to come closer. He lowered his head so that she could reach high enough to place the chain around his neck. It sat proudly against his chest, sparkling for a moment as it caught the light. It was bittersweet.

"It is with great delight that I declare you joined together in marriage in this life. And now we can begin joining you for all your lives." he looked to both of them before asking "you remember my instructions for this part, they are very important?" they both nodded before joining hands again.

"Under the watch of the Gods

I hereby seal these two souls

Binding them as one for all eternity,

This bond is not breakable,

Not by priests, not by kings,

Not by a last breath, not by death

You enter this union as two souls who have found a match

Willingly and knowingly, agreeing to become one soul

Shared for all of time,"

He brought out a long red sash and began to wrap it around the couples hands.

"I join your hands and wrap them in this red sash

Symbolizing the red string of fate

That connected and led you

Against all odds,"

He paused to smile at the couple about his own addition to the ritual. They smiled in return,

"To this moment

"Please, look each other in the eyes and do not look away while you recite this ancient prayer" his eyes closed as he entered into his own prayer, his hands placed over their wrapped ones, as they began to chant in unison,

"Caelum, Solis, Terra, Luna, Vivo, Elysium

Ego Vester Sum, et Vos Mei

Hac Die Usque ad Diem

Caelum, Solis, Terra, Luna, Vivo, Elysium

Ego Vester Sum, et Vos Mei

Hac Die Usque ad Diem"

"Now close your eyes, feel the warmth coming from your intended. You will feel it. You will hear it, It will call to you." Helios instructed as they continued to chant, eyes now closed.

Suddenly they could feel a warmth growing in their joined hands, so sudden they gasped in surprise, but continuing their chant and focused on the energy, desperately pulling at it with their minds, their hearts, their souls, all the while feeling something also pulling them. It grew, more and more intense until finally, it felt like lightning struck them, even with their eyes closed they were blinded by white. They felt as if their bodies had crashed into each other but they had never moved from their spots.

Their chanting had stopped, both breathing heavily, as they acclimated. Their ears were ringing, but Serenity swore she heard retreating footsteps despite it, but she couldn't seem to get her eyes to adjust. Did Endymion leave?

But then she felt it. A pulse not her own. Warmth flooding her as if to reassure her, _I'm here, _it soothed. A tug pulling in the direction where she had known him to be. Strong, as he was still in front of her. She laughed, her heart soared. She could feel him! Feel his own heart swell with excitement, feel relief flood him, as surely as it flooded her. Never again would they wonder, they would know.

Her eyes finally opened and were greeted with ocean blue eyes, teeming with so much love and devotion. Her own eyes filling with happy tears, they both felt invincible. Nothing could come between them now, surely!

"And now," Helios said, as he removed the sash from their hands, " You are one." he graciously stepped away as the couple embraced, their hands cradling each other's faces in awe. But just as quickly, their lips were crashing onto one an others, as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around the gazebo.

They were husband and wife, soul bonded for all eternity. Nothing could come between them.

* * *

He went rigid still, eye's widening, as he pulled her away from his chest to look down at her.

"You remember that?" he asked surprised.

"Of course" she smiled at him.

"You never said."

"Well, you were overwhelmed enough with, you know, having a past life and being this prince that fell in love with me and as a result ended an entire alliance and several civilizations in the process. All at the same time, trying to get to know this overwhelming 14 year old and save her ass from becoming youma food. I mean come on Mamo-chan, what would you have done if 14 year old me came up to you and said, I remember our wedding, you're actually my husband!" she giggled. But he just fixed her with a look that had her quiet in a moment.

"I'd have said, I remember too" his fingers ghosted her check-bone before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I thought you didn't… thought you would have said if you did and that I was making things up now, getting ahead of myself, especially after those dreams from the future.."

"I remembered before those… I remembered." she stopped and looked down before continuing, wistfully.

"It was my first memory and my favorite, standing with you in the gardens of Elysion, just you me and Helios. The vows were different though… not like on earth now.." she trailed off, as if drifting into the welcome memory

"Yea," he dreamily agreed.

"Probably because it was more than just a wedding" she said confidently, eyes sparkling up at him.

He just stared at her with a look of utter awe. "It's when we were soul bonded." he nearly whispered.

"Yes it was"

"Then, why don't we? Just run off to Elysion and renew our vows and be done with it?"

"What would we tell people? My parents, Motoki, everyone who doesn't know you command over the dream world?" she asked practically. It was annoying. She wasn't supposed to be the practical one!

"We'll say we eloped."

"But it wouldn't be legal Mamo-chan. I mean, we could always just go down to the courthouse and actually elope. Sign the paperwork." but as she spoke he could hear her disappointment.

"But?"

"But it wouldn't be special. It's what Serenity and Endymion did. And I love it! There are elements of it that I would love to have. But, I want to be able to do this out of the shadows. Proudly. I am so proud to marry you. And I want something that is Usagi and Mamoru. We share so much of ourselves with who we were, and if Setsuna is to be believed, we will share a lot of our future with them too. I want something that is us now, while we still can. I want, pictures to look back on and cherish and show ChibiUsa when she comes, and maybe her siblings," she looked at him sheepishly with a small smile. He smiled back at her, urging her to continue "What else do you want Usako?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to do it at night, under the moon and the stars. So much of our story was written at night. I want fairy lights strung up and cherry blossom trees. I want the reception outside in a giant white tent with room for a dance floor and a DJ because, I love Haruka and Michiru and the Lights, but I want them there as guests, not as performers. I like off white with gold and navy accents. Not pink and purple, or red, tan and black. I want to see your personality as much as everyone wants to make this about the little girl they all once knew, or traditions. I want an open bar, because seeing some of our more uptight friends let loose will be hilarious, and maybe Setsuna and Michiru won't look at me the whole night as their future queen that is embarrassing them, but as their friend on the best day of her life. Maybe my father won't look at this as losing his little girl, but gaining a son." she turned to walk into the living room, tiptoeing over broken glass and puddles of water and old coffee, to get to the contents of her spilled purse. She retrieved the binder that stuck out of the bag, too big to be completely dislodged, and thus saved from the liquid of the floor.

"Usako be careful," he warned as she started to come back towards the kitchen bar. He reached out for her hand as she tiptoed back to him.

"This is the longest I've seen you go without freaking out over a mess." she snarked at him.

"You wanna make jokes, or do you wanna enjoy the moment?"

"Sorry." she quickly amended and held up her prize.

"What's that?" he asked genuinely curious

"This is, well, my dream wedding." she opened it to reveal a surprisingly detailed and organized book, including a beautiful animated mock up of the location she had found, decorated as she had described, with fairy light strings zig zagging back and forth across the aisle, a beautiful navy blue aisle runner that ran down the pathway towards a pergola raised three steps up. It was in a beautiful park full of cherry blossom trees, and a stream with a beautiful bridge off to the right. It was utterly breathtaking. She had even placed a full moon in the sky.

"I did it at work, when I had some free time. It was good practice too." she beamed proudly. She was loving her work as a graphic designer and she was proving herself to be quite talented at it.

He turned the page and there was the specs for the venue, The botanical garden. The estimate to rent that space, he flipped the page, another mock up of the tent, both outside and inside, complete with temporary dance floor and dj, a bar with bartender on the opposite side and beautifully decorated tables throughout. The next page, the cost for renting that space, the rental company for the tent, tables and bar, the next page, the dj, who would bring the floor. Another page with a closer look at one of the tables with details for the center pieces. Then a menu. A picture of a beautiful four tiered cake, the estimate next to it from a bakery, although she had hand wrote in "Makoto?" circled and then crossed out. He frowned. Then it was the flowers, all white roses and lilies, and some other more exotic but still white. The only color would be the navy blue ribbon and the cherry blossoms in the garden. Then the bridesmaids dresses and the flower girls. Even her mother's dress. And then there was a glimpse of a lace train before she closed the book on his fingers. He snapped up to her mischievous eyes. "Sorry, can't see everything."

He shook his head but laughed. "No I suppose not. Usako this is amazing! It's detailed and thought out and surprisingly not expensive all things considered." he said genuinely impressed.

"I'm a good barterer." she said proudly.

"You must be. I love it! Have you shown it to the girls, your mom?" he asked, thinkingly surely she hadn't because if they had, how could they have argued? It was perfect.

"Minako wouldn't even look at it, saying the bride doesn't plan the wedding. The wedding planners do. You know, butchering that saying about those who don't, teach? Yea, she said my job was to look pretty the day of and thank them profusely." she rolled her eyes.

Mamoru groaned while running his hand over his face exasperatingly. Damnit Minako.

"What about your mom?" he tried.

"She looked at it…. And proceeded to talk to me like a small child that doesn't understand how something works. Apparently there are family expectations. Like getting married in a church!" her hands flung in the air, while beginning to pace.

He flinched. "They have no idea how badly I do NOT want that. WE don't want that." he nodded emphatically, again thinking of those awful nightmares of a wedding that ended in her demise. No he definitely didn't want to get married in a church.

"But apparently that's the only way one of my great aunts will help pay and my father is salivating at not having to pay for anything other than my dress, oh I'm sorry my dresses alterations, because my mother insists I wear her great grandmother's dress. She didn't even wear it, but oh it would mean so much to her family as I'm the only granddaughter." her voice kept raising and speaking faster as her true frustrations came tumbling out to someone willing to hear it.

'Everything is to save a buck and impress the family. And I offered to pay! I did. I was so done. And I knew my dad was gonna be tight with the purse strings because of how young I am so I've been saving from my job. Besides, my college fund is untouched so it's not like he's hurting. I would understand if it was truly a matter of money and they couldn't afford it. But he can. He just doesn't want to. He's mad and my mom, gosh I really thought I'd have her on my side in all this, but she's somewhere else with all this tradition stuff. Stuff she didn't do! Her wedding was pretty! And no one rolled in their graves over it. But it's the end of the world if I don't have a traditional 4 piece japanese string band for the brunch reception." her face contorted as if she had eaten something sour. He had to agree with her. A brunch?

'And there will be no alcohol, no dancing. And I have to be up at 5 am to be ready for the morning wedding. And the girls have tried. They have. They have fought and lost with my mother over everything. Currently they are fighting over decorations for the reception, arguing that something should look like me, while, again my mom wants everything traditional red and I appreciate it but their idea of what I want is all pink and purple and bunnies, and it all just sounds like one of my birthday parties from when I was little. And Mina and Rei just keep arguing over what shade of pink and who the maid of honor is and not to worry, they will make it work. Even Makoto is game to go with my moms direction and is doing some god awful traditional cake. I didn't even get to pick my own cake! God it's just awful." she finished in a huff and finally plopped back down, this time at the dining table.

Mamoru's own head was swimming. His eyebrows had long ago shot up to his hairline and his jaw dropped. It sounded awful. Stuffy. Old. Jaw picked up and eyebrows lowered, his face now took on a grimace. This was all wrong. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath.

When he looked back over at her, she had silent tears running down her face, her shoulders again sagging, defeated, as she stared at the mess on the floor. To her, it resembled the mess that was their wedding.

Mamoru was a pacifist. Easy going, nothing really bothered him. Neutral about most things. Except when it came to Usako. He loved with a passion and protected with a fierceness that a mother lion would envy. And there was nothing more he hated in this world than Usako's silent tears. It was all wrong. She was noise, laughter, life. When she cried it was loud and over the store being out of her favorite flavor of ice cream. Or her favorite tv show character being killed off. She was wild and happy, opinionated and feisty, passionate and mighty.

Silent and defeated? Never. Not his girl. But he knew she was also loving and loathed to hurt the people around her who were causing this mess.

That's where they differed. He had no qualms about telling the whole world to fuck off if it would make his girl smile. This ended now.

"What's the date for the quotes you have?" he asked.

"July 17th." she said offhanded and sniffled. "But mama wants to do it in April. Because people can travel in April." she shrugged and got up and went to the linen closet to get a towel and the broom.

Dear god, she was cleaning.

He got up from the bar stool and walked to her, intercepting her walk towards the living room, and gently took the towel and broom from her, placing them aside for a moment, and cupped her face in his hands. She smiled a tired smile at him and closed her eyes while placing her hands over his.

"Here's what I want you to do. I want you to go get a shower and get in something comfy. Whatever plans you have for tonight, cancel them. I'm ordering takeout and we're figuring this out. Trust me?"

"Always" she said with so much conviction, his throat constricted. He kissed her nose and sent her towards their room with a grateful smile.

He set to work quickly, cleaned up the mess of water and coffee and swept the glass, even moving the table to be sure. If he missed even one piece he was sure Usako's foot would find it. He was done before the shower water started. He smiled, knowing he had at least 45 minutes. He loved her long hair but even he could acknowledge what a chore it was for her to shampoo and condition all of it was.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Motoki at the crown. "Hey Toki, its Mamoru. I'm gonna need 2 "Usagi's had a god awful day" specials, to go. I'll be by to pick them up in about 15 minutes"

"Oh shit. God Awful? What happened?" Motoki asked genuinely.

"Wedding crap. The relatives have taken over and even Minako can't wrestle it away" he frowned into the phone as he gathered his wallet and keys. He heard Motoki's impressed whistle and the sound of the freezer door open. He was getting the good ice cream.

"I know, the shitty thing is, man, she has this binder and it has the most beautiful wedding, completely planned but no one will listen to her. She's not asking for grand ballrooms and chandeliers and shit. It's elegant and understated. But she's already up to her ears with her family and I know her, she doesn't want to disappoint anyone and she's ready to give in and, Motoki I hate it."

"So, fix it." he heard the sound of something hit the grill with a sizzle.

"What do you think I'm calling you for. You're step one" he grinned as he slipped out the door, locking it behind him. Motoki laughed into the phone loud and sincere.

"Well I'm glad big brother Motoki-onii-san can still help, even if just for a little while." Mamoru can hear the genuine smile through the line,

"Dude, you're going to be my saving grace when she's pregnant" he said offhanded as he got on the elevator. There was a pause and for a moment Mamoru thought he'd lost the call getting in the elevator. But then he heard the sound of the fry basket being lowered into the oil and Motoki sniffle.

"I'm gonna be a sap so bare with me. There was a time when I was genuinely worried for you. Scared even. But then Usagi came barreling into your life, literally. And I knew then, I KNEW, you were gonna be ok. And now, talking on the phone with you about weddings and babies. God man, it just all hit home for me that I WAS RIGHT!" and the raucous laughter that filled his ear made his face split into a stupid grin as he shook his head and laughed dispite himself.

"Har har har, keep it up and you won't be my best man" he retorted.

"Oh bullshit, who else you gonna ask? Asanuma? Little shits idea of a bachelor party is gonna be a slide show of all the achievements that are Chiba Mamoru, concluded in his tears over the ending of his bromance."

"Oh shut UP!" he chided a little too loudly into the phone. A little old lady "humphed" in irritation as she passed. He chuckled, Usako had really rubbed off on him.

"Hey I'm ten minutes out, I'll talk to you when I get there." he smiled.

"Walk slower, Romeo! I can only cook so fast. Make it 15" and then there was a clatter and curses and the phone went dead. Mamoru shook his head and he pocketed his phone. It really was quite remarkable that Usagi and Motoki weren't related, They had so much more in common than she did with her actual family. Case in point, sometimes it's the family you choose thats the family that matters. He smiled at the thought as his phones alert chimed.

He pulled it from his pocket, thinking Usako forwent her hair treatment tonight and was asking where he'd gone. But it was from the book store letting him know that a book he'd ordered was ready for him to pick up.

Perfect, The bookstore was between the apartment and the Crown. He crossed the street and made his way to the bookstore. Walking towards the back of the store where the check out was he noticed a shelf on special occasions. Trips and travel. He stopped to look, thinking of the honeymoon he was planning for them, one thing her family couldn't interject on! And as he meandered down the aisle, it transitioned to wedding planning.

"Huh. Who knew." he shrugged and smiled. If there was one thing Mamoru could do well, it was research. And he just found his source material!

When Usagi stepped out of the bedroom in her comfy lounge pants and tank top, she was greeted by the smell of Toki-onii-san's double bacon cheeseburgers and fries and the sight of Mamoru reading something rather intently, while occasionally glancing at her binder, then going back to his book and writing something in it in pencil. She tensed a little until she saw he was on the venue quote page. Not the section in the back of the binder.

She smiled. He had his "studious" face on. But he was obviously looking at her wedding binder. What was her adorably nerdy fiance up to?

She walked soundlessly in bare feet up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin on his shoulder and kissing his neck. He hummed appreciatively.

"What are you doing, Mamo-chan?" she asked in a purring whisper in his ear. A shower had done wonders to calm her nerves and she felt brand new.

He smiled at her flirting and turned to kiss her. "Research" was his simple reply. "I made a call to Toki. Double bacon and fries, for you. And a chocolate MALT in the fridge." he kissed her again. It was her turn to hum in appreciation into his mouth. "You spoil me Mamo-chan" he nodded in agreement but shrugged as she released him to walk around the table to her food, "Always. You deserve it" he smiled at her and she giggled in response.

"What about you?" She asked.

He lifted the book he was reading and revealed his container of food. "I got one for me too. Solidarity. We're gonna need the strength." He replied. He popped the top off as she took her first bite and moaned that ungodly moan that she should really only do in the bedroom.

"Sowidawidy foh whud?" she asked around a mouthful of burger. He could only shake his head and smile. God he loved this woman.

"You and I my love, are taking back our wedding!"

The smile that lit her face as her eyes sparkled at him as if he presented her with the moon itself, was worth every headache he knew this would give him.

* * *

The night was cool, even for being July, and he was grateful as he walked to the altar. The last thing he wanted was so be a sweaty mess in his suit. He had to admit, he hadn't been sure about a navy velvet jacket, but given the lighting, he had to admit, he looked pretty damn good!

They had made it to this day. Their day. And he had been right, there had been headaches. As evidenced by Usagi's pouting father stubbornly sitting in the front row of guests, rather than back with the precession to escort his daughter down the aisle. But in the end it had been worth it. Every victory was celebrated and the end result was breathtaking. They had not conceded anything. Not the date, that he later realized was exactly between his and her birthdays, not the venue, which had a startling resemblance to the section of Elysian they had been bonded in, not the color scheme, paying homage to their first weddings attire.

In the end, all of Usagi's relatives on her father's side refused to come, claiming Tokyo too hot in July, and thus refused to pay. Which was fine by them, Usagi hadn't lied about her savings and Mamoru had no qualms about helping to pay either, which he eventually insisted with Usagi that they split evenly, even though he had put away every dime she had contributed, secretly. He was planning on giving it to her as a wedding gift to use to buy new furniture, something she had been begging to do for years. Their new apartment needed to have her mark.

But her mother's family had come. He had met her welcoming uncles and their kind wives, her boisterous cousins, all 8 of them. She really was the only girl! And her amazing grandmother, who had lived the most extraordinary life. She was loud, outspoken and bright. Just like Usako. And she was thrilled that Usagi wasn't wearing that old wedding dress!

The music started from the speakers placed down the path, classical music filtering through them. Usagi had held firm that her friends were her guests, not performers. And as he glanced into the crowd he could see Michiru sitting in her seat, eyes glued to the visitors building that Usagi would be making her way out of, smile wide and excited. The Lights along with their princess had made it, and were happy to get to sit amongst the crowd and not be the center of attention for once.

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, "You ready?" his best man asked, all smiles in his own grey velvet jacket. "Motoki, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." he beamed, as little Hotaru tossed petals on the grounds and Naru followed behind. In the end, rather than try to choose between her senshi, or have all four stand awkwardly opposite to his one, she chose her childhood best friend to stand up beside her. All four guardians agreed, she had made a great choice. Naru looked stunning, her hair swept back in an elegant chignon, she glided down in navy. She winked towards Umino in the crowd, who blew her back a kiss. Lasik had done him wonders, no longer hidden behind coke bottle glasses.

He thought he spied a crop of pink before everyone stood but then it was hidden. His attention pulled behind him as a familiar voice cleared his throat. "Hello Mamoru."

"Helios, you made it!" he hugged the young man. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Your centuries technology is harrowing to say the least, but with some help, I managed. You are looking at an officially ordained earth minister. Sorry we're late." Mamoru smiled wholeheartedly the idea of Helios using the internet was too hilarious for words.

"No your right one time." he assured, right as the music switched to Pachrlbel's Canon. His head whipped around just in time to see the door swing open.

And then, there she was. His angel on earth. She was swathed in lace, this time more form fitting and without sleeves, instead two narrow pieces hung tightly off her shoulders. As she walked, white roses and lilies in her hands, he caught sight of what he had spied before, her lace train trailing behind her. She held her bouquet low allowing him to see the navy sash again adorning her waist. Her hair was again free from her odango's this time curled in ringlets, pieces gathered to the back of her head, held in place with pins with pearls at the end. Instead of flowers, a navy ribbon was tied around her head to add definition.

But was struck him most, more than the nostalgic pieces she had thoughtfully added to her ensamble, the curves of her body as she swayed down the aisle, her grace, never tripping. It was her face. He wasn't looking at the face of his young teenage bride from millennia past. This was the face of a woman. This woman who he had stood beside in battles, had walked him through med school and his earliest days as an exhausted intern, who planned every detail of this wedding and budgeted. She had grown and yet had still stayed his joyful beautiful Usako.

Her smile was enough to light the entire event, twinkle lights no longer needed. Her makeup was done with a skilled hand, her one splurge, but it was worth it, she looked radiant and every inch the woman she was. She was almost to the steps leading up to the pergola he stood under when he felt Helios' hand drop something in his. He made to glance at it but Helios shook his head and mouthed _later_.

Usagi's father seem to come alive as he stood and reached for his daughter's hand, to assist her up the stairs. His eyes solemn, he reached up to kiss her check, and murmured genuinely, "You look beautiful, honey."

"Thank you, Daddy."

She gathered the front of her dress, determined to do this on her own, and walked the three steps up to the altar as Mamoru reached out his hand to her, finally having her in front of him. He couldn't formulate words, but he didn't need to. Everything that needed to be said was spoken silently as they looked into each others eyes.

"Hi" she whispered cheekily.

"Hi" he whispered in reverence. Another throat clearing behind them broke their staring, and she finally noticed who was presiding.

"Helios! Oh my gosh, hi!" she whispered excitedly, reaching out to hug him. The crowd laughed, most of them used to Usagi's unusually timed displays of affection.

"I was a surprise" he announced to the crowd when she released him. She smiled sheepishly at Mamoru, but all he could do was smile in awe of her. He was speechless.

"Shall we begin?

"Friends and Family, we are all here to celebrate Usagi and Mamoru. This has been a long awaited day for them and I am so honored that they have asked me here to be a part of it.

I have known Usagi and Mamoru a long time, and there is one thing that is for certain, they were made for each other. Cliche, though it may be, it is true.

They have asked to read some things they have for each other. Mamoru?

" Usako, I choose you.

Again and again,

At the start and finish

Of every single day

No matter the season

No matter the year.

I choose you

To struggle and succeed with

To fight and wake up with

To love and grow old with

I choose you

Knowing there are still trials

We have to travel

Knowing there are mountains

Left to climb

I choose you to always be by my side.

I love you."

"Mamo-chan,

I didn't fall in love with you

I walked into love with you,

with my eyes wide open,

Choosing to take every step along the way.

I do believe in fate and destiny,

But I also believe we are only fated to do the things

We'd choose anyway.

And I'd choose you

In a hundred lifetimes,

In a hundred worlds,

In any version of reality,

I'd find you and I'd choose you.

I love you so so much."

"Usagi do you take Mamoru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" she bit her lip in the same attempt to contain her excitement, before pursing her lips in a smile. He smiled even brighter.

"Mamoru, do you take Usagi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" a smirk managed to find its way to his face.

"The rings please." Helios gestured to Motoki and Naru, as they both pulled out the rings and handed them to their respective friend.

"Mamoru, place the ring on Usagi's hand and sight your promise"

"Usako, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am and all that I have, I am yours." Mamoru slid the beautiful platinum band onto her finger, coming to a rest against her engagement ring. Her promise ring had long since moved to her other hand.

"Mamo-chan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am and all that I have, I am yours." She repeated, emotion filling her voice, as she slid his own platinum band on to his finger.

They both just stared at their hands, this a moment they were robbed of before, unable to wear their rings on their hands before, for all to see. It was overwhelming and yet so welcome at the same time, the added weight on his hand. He felt like it had been missing his whole life. He was never taking it off.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is with great pride, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" Helios permitted, again graciously stepping back to give them space as the crowd cheered.

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, stunned for a moment, their mouths open in shocked, happiness before they both started laughing.

Mamoru regained his sense and stepped forward, placing his hands on her cheeks before kissing her, for the first time as his wife. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss. They stopped for a moment before peppering a few more chaste kisses. Their guests continue to applaud, some whistled, and Motoki whooped loudly from behind him. His arms wrapped around his bride as he twirled her around, just as he had before, under the pergola, her train flowing behind them.

He couldn't recall a time he had ever smiled so big.

* * *

The reception was beautiful, exactly how Usako had envisioned.

Sure enough the pink he had spied had been their future daughter, courtesy of Helios. Setsuna was less than thrilled she'd found the loophole but Usako was ecstatic. Tears finally escaped when Chibiusa had whispered into her ear while in Usagi's embrace "Hi Mom".

Everyone was happy and relaxed. Sure enough Kenji seemed to have calmed down and had come over to apologize for being such an ass, admitting it was his idea to have Ikuko pressure Usagi into a traditional wedding, in the hopes she's wait a few more years. He asked forgiveness and welcomed Mamoru into the family, reminding him that Ikukos was much better than his, so be warned. Mamoru couldn't have felt more relieved to have Kenji's blessing. At long last.

He and Usako had their first dance. It was an American song from some awful movie but when he had listened to the words the first time she's played it, "_I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more." _ he knew it was written about them. Man planning a wedding had made him a sap.

Then everyone else joined. He danced with Usagi's mom and she with her Dad, her only older cousin, and Motoki before Seiya came over and asked him first if he could dance with the bride. They shook hands and Seiya got his dance with his best friend, who's lit up upon seeing him for the first time all night. Mamoru knew how much she missed him.

He finally reclaimed his bride and swayed with her, appreciating the feel of her in his arms. "Was it everything you wanted?"

"And more" she replied wistfully from her position resting against his chest. "Thank you, for fighting this fight with me. I will never forget this night"

"I will always fight alongside you. And I agree this was worth it. I won't forget this either, although I think minako might…." He trailed off as they both glanced at the obviously inebriated blonde laughing loudly while hanging off Motoki's neck. To his credit, Motoki didn't seem bothered by it. He was smiling and laughing too, holding up the vivacious blonde while they also swayed languidly.

The newlyweds chuckled. "Think anything will come of that?" She asked curiously. It had been a couple years since Reika and he had split after her decision to stay in Africa. There hadn't been anyone serious since.

"Maybe. People do tend to hook up at weddings" that smirk graced his features again, as Usagi pretended to look scandalized. "Mamoru Chiba, what do you know of 'hooking up'?"

"Only what I hear Minako talk about" he deadpanned, before laughing. He spun her around the dance floor to elicit more of those giggles he loved so much.

* * *

A blonde man with a full beard dressed in an expensive looking grey suit, black silk shirt and grey tie sat in the very back of the tent, happily regarding the newlyweds couple as they spun around the floor. He easily resembled one of Usagi's uncles's so no one questioned why he was there. That is, until Helios approached him, and sat beside him.

"Bold of you to come to this, Adonis." The man raised one eyebrow questioningly in response.

"You think I would miss this?" He replied levity in his voice. But Helios wasn't fooled.

"No. I suppose not. It is you they have to thank for today. Without you, their bond couldn't have been sealed. It takes a God to bless another gods soul-bonding."

The man chuckled. "Ah Helios, you are clever. Figured it out did you?"

"The requirements of the soul bond…. Or Serenity's paternity?"

"Her life was doomed because of me…. I just wanted her to have a chance at happiness." The man, Adonis, responded.

"It's not your fault Adonis. Selenity knew what she risked more than you did. She knew the punishment. She was desperate for an heir, even a demigod heir. Using the Silver Crystal to create the alliance had rendered her sterile. If anything she used you knowing a God would...

"You needn't remind me. And you needn't speak ill. I loved her. I was happy to have a child with her. I just wish I could have saved our girl. Serenity was SPECIAL. In the end all I could do was pray for her. That her next life would be kinder."

"You did more than that. You secured this future for her. You know, I could introduce you…" Helios offered, face genuine. Hopeful.

"No. No. It's better this way. I was always meant to watch from afar." He smiled wistfully at the beautiful blonde, now dancing with the little pink haired girl, playfully and with laughter. "that's my granddaughter, isn't it?" He asked eyes never leaving the girls.

"Yes it is. She's quite remarkable" Helios dreamily smiled. When he regained his senses, Adonis was looking at his with one sardonic eyebrow raised again.

"Should I be worried?"

"No sir."

"Good lad. Run along before someone comes over."

Helios complied, standing and starting to walk before Adonis called out, "Hey, did you give them to him?"

"Of course" Helios smiled.

"Good. Good." He trailed off.

"It wasn't your fault Adonis." Helios tried again, before turning to return to his "date"

Adonis sighed "but I couldn't stop it either" a single tear falling down his rough cheek, before disappearing back home.

Later that evening, Mamoru reached in his pocket and found what Helios had handed him. Somehow, he was holding his and Usagi's wedding rings. The first ones, still strung on their chains. The memory again, came swirling around in his mind. He smiled, grateful to have them, but, as he glanced at his left hand, happier with what he had now,

He slipped the rings back in his pocket.

Their first wedding truly had been his favorite memory. Until this evening. Now he had a new one. With a much happier future and no ending in sight.


End file.
